1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to lighting fixtures and, more specifically, to a light fixture mounted in a window to shine out in order to obstruct a view inside, while providing those inside a lit view outside.
2. The Prior Art
A number of trends have come together to make many people more concerned about their privacy. One trend is increasing wealth, which increases the desire for privacy. Another is that as people move around the country more often, they less often know their neighbors very well. This all comes together with people more and more interested in keeping others from looking through their windows into the house.
Traditionally, privacy in a house has been implemented through shutters, followed by curtains, and more recently, blinds and other window treatments. One disadvantage of these approaches to privacy is that the measures that they take to keep people from looking through windows from the outside typically makes it more difficult to see through the windows from the inside.